The Wanted but Unwanted Adventure
by TheDoctorsCompanion15
Summary: Isadora is the daughter of Bilbo Baggins. All she wants is to be able to leave Bag End to explore Middle Earth. When 13 men show up on their doorstep, what will happen? Will she find love? Will they ever defeat Smaug? Why am I asking you all these questions? Prequel to Fellowship of the Cousins, The Two Cousins, Return of the Hobbits and Eternal Love
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal,

Father has bought you for me to confide my deepest thoughts. I am going to do that. My name is Isadora Magdalena Baggins. I am 16 years old. I dream...no, I desire to travel beyond the Shire. I dont want to live here for the rest of my life. Apparently, my father has no wish to leave. He even sent me to bed without dinner. Imagine that. A hobbit without dinner!

Anyways, as my father states, "You are a Baggins of Bag End, there is no use for traveling." I roll my eyes whenever he says that. He is such a bore sometimes.

I busy myself by reading his extensive book collection and writing a book I call, "Sweet Mother." My mother died a couple weeks after I was born but father wont tell me of what. He still is slightly broken up. I truly don't believe he will heal.

My father said that my mother was an Elf but she strayed away from it and met my father and had me. According to my dad, I will live twice as long as the normal hobbit, which is why I am really in no hurry to grow up. I have my fathers hair, the normal curly brown of typical hobbits but have my mothers bright brown eyes. My skin is pale which father says that I get from mom and my feet are normal sized. I am quite grateful for that though.

When I was young, I taught myself how to throw a knife, like any young hobbit does but unlike other hobbits, I kept throwing even after I grew up. I am also extremely good at sword-fighting. Father disagrees but I am going to do what I do. I should go.

Sincerely,

I.M.B.

"Isadora?" the voice of my father drifts into my room. I hurry towards it, but not after putting away my journal. I wouldn't want him to read it. After all, I did call him a bore in it.

"Yes, father?" I questioned him.

I collided with him, and he quickly grabbed my arm before I fell.

"Be careful" he warned me.

"You called me?"

"I did, can you go to the market for me?" My father has lately been working on a book so he rarely leaves the house.

"I can"

"Thank you so much, Isadora, I love you so much" he pulled me into a hug, pressing some money into my hand.

"I love you too, dad" I whispered. He waved me off then, and I quickly depart for the market, a smile on my face.

"Morning, Isadora" the voice of the apple seller drifts over to me. I smile warmly at him, waving. No respectable hobbit should ever be mean to another being.

"Morning, Didio" I replied. He grinned widely.

"Apples, get your apples!" he yelled out. I continued on to get food.

On my way home, I whistled. The tune was something my mother had taught my father before I was born.

"The adventure has just begun but dont be afraid. I will always be with you. The trolls follow me as do the orcs, But I wont be afraid. I know you're with me." As I approach my house, I notice a rather tall man speaking with my father. My fathers face is beet red, the color that it gets when he gets angry. I dont see it a lot but I did see it when I was young and stole an object from my aunt.

"We do not want any adventures here! Not now, not ever. Thank you very much. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water...Good morning" and with that as his parting, he slammed the door behind him. I stormed up to the man.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded.

"Isadora Baggins, I simply asked your father to partake on an adventure, nothing more, my child" I scrutinized him before heading in after my father.

'I said I did not want...Isadora, you're home" he said.

"I got the fish, what was that about?"

"Nothing major, Isadora. No reason to fret" the red slowly drained out of his face, leaving it a pale ashen that worried me.

"Father, you look ill"

He brushed it off.

"I am fine dear"


	2. Chapter 2

The ashen tone to his skin didn't disappear as we prepared for dinner later that evening. His hands shook as he prepared the potatoes. I grilled the fish, sprinkling both lemon and herbs on it. My hair was pulled up into a bun and I wore a simple blue dress.

Father quickly took over, handing me two plates. They both had cheese, broccoli and potatoes piled on them. Father gestured for me to place the plates on the table, which I did. When he finished grilling the fish, I brought the plates forward and he placed the fish on the plates before turning towards me.

"Isadora, could you be a dear and retrieve some ale for me?" I nodded quickly, hurrying towards the pantry. I filled a mug with some ale, grabbing a mug and filling it with water before reporting back to my father.

He was patiently waiting for me and I quickly handed him the mug, sitting down. I had just sat down on my chair when a ringing sound traveled through the house.

"I'll get it" father said. I could hear the sound of my fathers feet on the hardwood floor before the sound of the door opening made its way known.

"Dwalin at your service" the voice was gruff and I stood up.

"Bilbo...at yours" my father said. I could faintly see him tying his robe.

"Nice home you have here" the man said, pushing past him. When he saw me, she smiled. He had a spot of baldness on his head but other than that, had black aging hair in curly ringlets. He wore a type of armor and his boots were slightly muddy.

"I'm Isadora Baggins" I said, introducing myself.

"Nice name you have there, Isadora" Dwalin replied.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Do you go by Isadora, Isa...Dora..."

"Just Isadora, please" I kindly replied.

Dwalin looked to my father.

"Do you have any food?"

My father clearly looked surprised. A quiet knock on the door startled him out of his stupor.

"I'll get it" I reassured him.

He half-smiled before rushing out to get the dwarf some food. The man standing at the door had a long white beard. He smiled at me as I opened it.

"Balin...at your service" I ducked my head.

"Good evening, I'm Isadora"

"Yes, it is. Although, I think it might rain later" Balin stated. I smiled before tilting my head to the side.

"Do I know you?"

"No" the man stated before pushing past me. I blinked in shock before closing the door, as to not let any moths into the house. My father returned with an armload of food which he placed on the table.

"How many more do you think there will be?" he questioned while the two men talked. I opened my mouth to respond but the knocking on the door interrupted me.

"A lot, I presume" I said while I went to answer the door. This time it was two men who stood at the door. They looked to be twins but had totally opposite hair colors.

The dark-haired man spoke, "I'm Kili"

"And I'm Fili" the blonde said.

I smiled brightly at them.

"You must be Miss. Boggins"

"Baggins" I corrected Kili, "But yes, my father is busy but I will ask you to leave your shoes near the doormat"

The two twins appeared sheppish as they removed their shoes.

"Thank you" I said. Father appeared next to me, just in time to take Fili's swords.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened" I snickered quietly when father just dropped them on the floor after Fili and Kili had left for the dining room.

The bell rung once again but this time father answered the door. I pulled my hair from its bun, letting it fall in loose curls around my face.

"Gandalf" my fathers voice drifted over to me as did nearly 8 dwarves. Each of them introduced themselves to me as they gathered food.

I smiled at Gandalf who approached me.

"This is about the adventure, isnt it?" I questioned him.

"Indeed, , it is" he answered me.

"Why do you need him so bad?" I asked.

"I need both him and you, Miss. Baggins"

"Isadora" I said.

"Alright, Isadora"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned to look at Dori, a rather old dwarf with braided gray hair.

"Can I tempt you with a drink of chamomile tea?" he questioned. I rubbed my eyes, already getting tired. Father usually made me go to bed at 9 saying that young hobbits had to grow. Hopefully, with all the excitement of tonight, I could actually stay up.

"Tired, Isa?" Father questioned before running off after Bofur who was trying to touch his maps.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a slab of meat and a piece of bread to make a sandwich. When the dwarves finish their meal, they wander around the house. I make sure the one place they dont go in is my room.

Father darts around the room, snatching things back from dwarves and yelling. He spots Bofur using a doily as a dishcloth. I slowly approach them, a smile on my face.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Father says as he puts it back in its rightful place.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur protests.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." He replied, irritably.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it."

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Father says to himself as he stalks away.

" Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks. Father turned on him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Father demands, unable to contain his anger.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Nori appears with a chain of sausages over his shoulder, and Bofur grabs at them. They begin play tug-of-war with the sausages. Gandalf smiles.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" he yelled. He stomped his feet on the ground like a five year old. I burst into laughter.

"Enough of you, Isadora!" Father hisses. My eyes tear up and instantly fathers face softens.

"I'm sorry" he replies.

"Excuse me, I dont mean to interrupt..." Ori says. I-knowing what the dwarf was going to say by the way he held out his plate-took his plate from him.I took the plate into the kitchen where I found Nori washing dishes.

He turned when he heard my boots on the hardwood and smiled.

"Thank you, I was going to do the dishes but..."

"Nonsense, Lass"

He slid a mug of coffee over to me which I gratefully accepted. Breathing in the tart smell, I slowly drank the drink father rarely let me have.

"Isadora?" my fathers voice drifted closer and I quickly slid the mug towards Nori, who winked.

"Yes?" I called.

"Bedtime" he declared. The clock read exactly nine o'clock.

"But father" I complained.

I could sense my father was going to go into a speel about it but a loud knock on the door interrupted him. The entire house went silent. Nori's eyes widened and he whispered, "Just great" before going back to washing dishes.

Gandalf followed father to answer the door while I once again took a sip of coffee. A man entered into the house and I looked to Nori for explanations.

"His name is Thorin Oakenshield, he is our king, our fallen king and the leader of this quest" Nori said.

Father looked confused and a single sentence drifted over to me.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

I slid the coffee once again towards Nori and stormed over to Thorin.

"I'm a hobbit too, Gandalf wants me also" I hissed.

Thorin scrutinized me for a few minutes.

"You look more like a housewife who should be having kids than a burglar" he stated. My eyes locked with Gandalfs.

"You didnt ask what my weapon of choice was" I said, looking back at Thorin.

"A hobbit, skilled at anything? Very well, Miss. Baggins"

"The knives...throwing knives, if I must elaborate" I said, shifting my weight to the other knee. Thorin rolled his eyes.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now nearing ten and I struggled to stay awake while the dwarves spoke. Thorin was eating some soup and I had set out some powdered cake for the others.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin was asking Thorin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" This time it's Dwalin who asks.

"They will not come." Thorin replies after a pause. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"What quest?" father intercepts them.

"Ah, Bilbo. Can you get us some light?" Father nods, probably finally glad that someone was actually asking him for something.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said. I approached the the table reading the words that Gandalf had indicated to.

"The lonely mountain" I said.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said.

I had looked towards my father while Oin was speaking. At the word beast, I looked back.

"Beast?" I squecked out.

"What beast?" my father questioned.

"Umm, that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, the chiefest and greatest calamity of our age, Air-borne fire breather, teeth like daggers and claws like meathooks..." Bofur began. I quickly stopped him.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is Bofur" I said, wringing my hands.

"I'm not afraid of any old dragon, I'll give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori yelled, standing up. I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter and eventually had to leave the room. I stood in the entryway for a few minutes until the sound of yelling made its way to my ears. I decided to wait until the yelling stopped and tuned out of the conversation. Eventually, I heard my name being called and hurried to the dining room.

"And that is when we will require a burglar"

Father spoke..

"An expert to, I'd imagine" he said.

"We will require two burglars"

"Experts then, I'd imagine" father said.

"And are you?" Oin questioned.

"Are we what?" I questioned.

"Ah-ha, they say they are!" he said. No one laughed at that.

"No, no, no, no!" father yells.

I blink in shock. I had never seen my father yell before, even when he was angry.

"We are not burglars, I myself have never stolen anything in my life, Isadora on the other hand has, but that does not mean that she will do it again" he said.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Mr. Baggins" Balin said, "they are hardly burglar material"

"Speak for yourself, father" I muttered.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk and a woman included. They dont know how to fend for themselves" Dwalin said.

I sent a seething glare at him while the dwarves broke into arguements. Finally, Gandalf stood, darkness rising with him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo and Isadora Baggins are burglars, then burglars they are! You have asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have found both him and a fifteenth member. It does not matter that Isadora is a woman and it very well shouldnt. She has a remarkable skill at the knives which I have seen myself. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage!"

The dwarves muttered in agreement.

"Very well" Thorin said, "give the haflings their contract"

"No" father whispered.

Balin handed the contract to me which father instantly snatched away.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ..." father read the words slow and drawn out. "evisceration ... incineration?"

"It'll burn the skin off your bones real fast" Bofur said jokingly. Isadora's eyes widened.

"Think furnace...with wings" he continued. Isadora could see her father gasping for air.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"I...need air" he gasped.

""Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur's words are what did it. I caught fathers head before it hit the ground.

"Look what you did" I sighed.

It was much later when I sat with my father. He was sipping tea, curled up.

"Just let me sit quietly for a minute" he said. I rolled my eyes, standing up to speak. However, Gandalf beat me to it.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf chided. "Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

"I agree, father" I said. He looked to me in shock.

"You'll have a tale or two when you come back" Gandalf said.

Father looked to Gandalf, irritation on his face.

"Can you promise I will come back?"

"No" Gandalf said.

"Then I am sorry, I can not do this, and Isadora wont either" I blinked in shock, opening my mouth before a stiff glare from my father silenced me.

"Bedtime" he ordered. I hurried to my bedroom, changed before slipping under the covers. I could faintly hear the dwarves singing a lonesome song.

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The dwarves of yore made mightly spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sward.  
On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeouns deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
(The pines were roaring on the height)  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
(The fire was red, it flaming spread)  
The trees like torches blazed with light.  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
(The bells were ringing in the dale)  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
(The dragon's ire more fierce than fire)  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
(The mountain smoked beneath the moon)  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
(They fled their hall to dying fall)  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

The pines were roaring on the height,  
(The pines were roaring on the height)  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
(The fire was red, it flaming spread)  
The trees like torches blazed with light.  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
(The bells were ringing in the dale)  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
(The dragon's ire more fierce than fire)  
Laid low their towers and houses frail"

I fell asleep to dreams of adventure and gold.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning to my father shaking me.

"Isadora, get up!" he hissed. My eyes flew open to see him in a traveling outfit. I rubbed them, just to make sure I wasnt dreaming before sitting up.

"What?" I asked.

"Pack your bag, we're leaving" Hobbits rarely had cause to leave but when I was young, father and I used to travel to my aunts house on the border of the Shire, so therefore had to had a bag. I quickly packed, stuffing a change of clothes and my nightgown in along with a few other odds and ends and of course, my journal. Wouldn't want to miss this.

After throwing in a toothbrush and some toothpaste, I slipped on my riding boots. I wore a pair of trousers, a white button up shirt and a green vest. Covering all of that was a red cloak and a black jacket. I tied my hair into a tight bun before rushing into the living room to sign the contract. I found father unpatiently hopping from foot to foot and he quickly handed me a quill and some ink.

When I had finished, he grabbed the contract and we rushed out of the house but not before locking it up. Wouldnt want the Shakeville-Bagginses stealing anything.

We leapt through Hobbiton as fast as our legs could carry us. We lept over pumpkins and fences, getting disapproving looks from neighbors.

"Mr. Bilbo, where are you going?" a hobbit called. I sent a glare at him.

"Cant stop, we're already late!" father shouted.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!"

The dwarves were riding down a path through a wooded area, the dwarves on ponies, Gandalf on a horse. They were quietly talking, the words " waste of time" and "use a hobbit" heard.

"Wait!" father called. I was further along behind him, darting behind trees to hide myself. I wanted to see how they reacted to father before I made my appearence.

"We signed it" father said breathlessly.

"We? There's no one beside you, laddie" Balin said, clearly confused. Father madly looked around before I made my appearance. I slowly walked up to stand by father. Balin smiled, snatching the contract from father before taking a spyglass to it. Once he realized our signatures were real, he said.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mr and Miss. Baggins" Thorin clearly didnt look pleased. He probably didnt want a lowly woman to be on this trip, but I would show him.

"Give them ponies" Thorin ordered. Father started arguing but was quickly lifted onto a pony by Fili and Kili. I climbed onto my own pony, ignoring the hard saddle.

Kili slowed down his horse so he was side by side with me. Father glared at him before speaking.

"Try anything, Kili and I will rip you to shreds" he threated.

Kili laughed.

"I wouldnt dare touch your daughter, Bilbo" he said. I laughed.

Sometime later, I sat on my pony. My father sat next to me on his own, as stiff as a board holding tightly onto the reins. Gandalf slowed down his horse, before he was in between us. Suddenly, Oin looked to Nori.

"Come on, Nori, pay up" he demanded lightly. Suddenly, packs of gold was flying everywhere. I looked towards Gandalf in confusion.

"They took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." Gandalf explained. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And you?" Father questioned. Gandalf caught a bag of gold.

"I didnt doubt you two for a second" he said.

A few moments passed before father sneezed. He felt around his jacket before shouting out.

"No, wait stop! We have to turn around"

"What on middle earth is the matter?" Thorin asked.

"I forgot my hankerchief" I burst into laughter before handing mine over. Gandalf looked at my father.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf told him. "before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."


	5. Chapter 5

The air was clear and humid. The 13 dwarves, my father and I sat ontop of a rock ledge. It was now late and nearly all the dwarves were asleep, besides Fili, Kili, and Balin of course. Father sat next to me, drumming his fingers on his leg. He looked exausted but every time he laid down, he told me that the hard ground kept him awake.

I looked over at Fili who was polishing his sword. My eyes widened when I realized something. I had no weapon.

"Isadora?" my fathers voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly looked up.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Can I speak to you?" I furrowed my eyebrows but followed him nonetheless. He led me over to the horses.

"Before your mother died, she gave me this" he conjured up a brilliant silver sword from a sheath at his side.

"It was given to her by her aunt, she wanted you to have it" he continued. My face remained blank.

"She said that since you were half-elf that you would want to go on quests but I fought with her against it, silliest arguement we ever had." he said, sighing sadly.

"What was she like?" I questioned. Pain flashed to my fathers eyes.

"She was smart...oh so smart. Smartest creature I had ever met. Her hair was a deep blonde typical to elves but her eyes were what mystified me. The deep brown that was typical of hobbit and not elves but she said it was just a birth defect or something."

"And her personality?" I questioned, stroking the cold metal of the elvish made blade.

"She was one of those excitable elves, very bouncy and was always running, even when she was with you. But she was so sweet, so friendly..." he trailed off, seemingly lost in a memory. A loud howl broke him out. I was instantly on guard, my mothers sword glowing gold.

"Orcs" my father whispered.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Your mother once told me that the sword will glow gold when orcs or goblins are nearby, and seeing as goblins dont come into the sunlight, it must be orcs" he said. I started breathing irratically and Kili looked over.

"You alright, lass?" he questioned.

"What are Orcs?" I asked.

"Throat cutters, they sneak up on you and in the wee hours of the night kill you in your sleep" Fili said. Kili laughed.

Thorin stood up, striding over to his two nephews.

"You think its funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin said.

Fili and Kili instantly looked shamed.

"We didnt mean nothing of it" they said.

"No, of course you didnt" he hissed, "You know nothing of the world"

Balin looked over at them.

"Dont mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause to hate orcs than the rest" I glanced over at Thorin, to my father and then to my mothers blade which still glowed gold.

I wondered what happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the excessive amount of updates. Thanks to Rodwen of Mirkwood and klondike24680 for all the awesome reviews. They keep me going. **

I fell asleep not long after Balin finished Thorins story. I expected the usual nightmare but boy was I wrong.

The room I was in was white. Pure white in fact. Nothing in the room was a different shade. Fear flooded through my body. This dream was so realistic.

"Isadora" I quickly whirled around and was faced with a woman. She had long curly golden hair and her eyes-a milk chocolate- were shining with love. She wore a gold tiara and a white dress.

"Who are you?" I questioned. Confusion flooded to her eyes.

"Your father never talked about me?"

"No, who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm your mother" confusion, hurt, and anger flooded through me. She was dead, how was she here.

"The angels finally let me visit my loved ones in a dream" she said. I plopped down onto the 'ground' while my mother did it more gracefully.

"I can now visit your father" she breathed out. I could sense that she was still in love with my father.

"How did you meet him?" I asked. She looked to me.

"You know nothing about us do you, Isadora?"

"He wont tell me" I said, shrugging it off.

"We're going to have to change that" she leaned forward and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too, mom" I answered. The world around me went black.

I awoke with a start. My body was coated in a thick veil of sweat and I was panting. I rolled over to father, shaking him awake.

"What is it?" he mummered.

"Its about mom" I whispered. He was awake then, his blue eyes boring into me.

"What about her?" he answered.

"She came to me in a dream" I breathed out. Anger was then evident on his face.

"Thats not funny" he hissed. I blinked in shock.

"I never said it was" I answered.

"Thats a cruel joke to play on your father" he hissed. He turned away from me, probably going back to bed. I wept.

(Bilbo Baggins)

The room I was in was white. A lone figure sat on a white couch, twiddling her thumbs. She looked up and instantly I recognized the figure.

"Malienna?"

"Hello, Bilbo" she whispers. Her voice is like smooth honey. Her eyes-the chocolate brown I had fallen in love with-had specks of gold in them that twinkled.

"How?" I breathed in shock.

"The angels finally let me visit you in dreams" I rushed towards her, gathering her into my arms.

"Malienna" I said as I sat down. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Dont take this the wrong way, I love that I am able to see you but I would like to know why?"

"Your adventure has started Bilbo" she answered.

"And?"

"I wanted to speak with you" She stood up, looking back at me.

"Why havent you told Isadora about us?" she questioned. I wince. That was a tough subject matter for me. Maliennas death had crushed me and even talking about her brought back the memory of her lying there...dead. I push back the memory staring at Malienna. Her eyebrows were raised, waiting for my answer.

"I wanted to, believe me, Malienna, I did but..." I trailed off.

"But what, Bilbo?" she questioned.

"But your face pops up in my head every time I try. You lying there dead. I was to late to save you, Malienna" I drop my head into my hands while Malienna pats my back.

"Bilbo, it is not your fault" she says.

"It is too, Malienna, I was the guy, I should have protected you" I protested.

"It is not your fault!" she hissed. The room took on a dark shadow which spread, reminding me of Gandalf.

"Malienna..."

"No, Bilbo, I was stupid and naive, I thought I was invincible so I went and I died, you found me, it is not your fault" she said.

"I heard your screams...I should have..." I was broken off by her lips on mine. Sparks flooded through me. I pulled her closer. She smelled like sage and roses. I twisted my hands into her hair.

Finally, when we both couldnt breathe, I pulled away. We were both gasping for air.

"So, Isadora was not lying" I whispered to myself. This was just a dream but it felt so real.

"She wouldnt lie about me, Bilbo" Suddenly, everything started to fade. Malienna looked to me.

"I love you so much, Bilbo" she said. I reached out to grab her but went through air.

"I love you too, Malienna" I said. Thats when the world went black.

My eyes flew open. For a few minutes, I lay there, reveling in the fact that I had just seen my Malienna. My love. I slowly sat up, looking around for my daughter. I found her sitting near the fire, holding the sword I had given her.

"Hey" I said. I sat down next to her.

"Hey" she replied back softly.

"I'm sorry I didnt believe you, Malienna...I mean your mother visited me" she looked up.

"Her name is Malienna?" she questioned.

"Indeed it is" I replied.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Later" I simply said. And knowing that was the only response she was going to get out of me, Isadora nodded.


End file.
